


Safe and Calm

by timelockedmaniac



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelockedmaniac/pseuds/timelockedmaniac
Summary: Soft himbo bringing lover to sleep
Relationships: OC/OC





	Safe and Calm

The scribbling was audible in the quiet room, and her slouched form over the desk made him pause. She had been too engrossed in finishing her work to notice that night had fallen, and only noticed when he lit up candles for her.

"I'll join you in a bit." Her promise felt empty, but she had intended to only finish up the last dregs of the day's work.

Waiting for her pen to stop so as to be able to interrupt her without causing a mess, he had the opportunity to admire her as she worked. Writing literary papers was something he could not even imagine doing, and she was going through dozens in a week. Her tenacity, paired with passion was what drew him to her in the first place. Her brows furrowed 

An opportunity arose when she finished off a paragraph, and her furrowed brows lost all tension when she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Its been hours." He couldn't keep the longing out of his voice if he wanted to, and he could feel her chuckling as he buried his face in her shoulder. "May I have your permission to take you hostage for the night?”

The clacking of the pen falling to the desk made his ears perked up before her arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

“Why yes kind sir, may I ask for you to escort me to bed?”

His arms lifted her up gently, cradling her head into his chest. The warmth and scent of his body lulled drowsiness into her eyes, and she had to stifle a yawn as he blew out the candles. A rhythmic swaying of her body brought her closer to sleep. The warmth was momentarily replaced by a chill, bringing forth an uncharacteristic whine before the familiar warmth joined her under the sheets. Her limbs curled up into his embrace, with the soft breaths of her’s matching his periodically. They were safe and calm, away from the day’s strife and work, into the soft darkness to rest.


End file.
